


On Prom Night

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Romance, Season/Series 01, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: What if...Justin Wasn't Bashed.Fate intervenes and the night of the prom has a different outcome for Brian and Justin.





	On Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

AN: In this fic, before Brian went to the prom, he never tried to commit suicide and Michael didn't give him that little speech, and instead Brian decided to plan up something the night of Justin's prom.

Also, I know there are probably tons of fics on Justin NOT getting bashed, but here's my take on it.

* * *

They come out laughing and singing, and stop when they get to the jeep. Brian pulls Justin close to him and pulls the white silk scarf from around his neck and puts it around Justin's neck to pull him even closer. He couldn't get enough of the persistant blond and he didn't mind one bit.

He leans closer to him, burrying his nose into the blond hair and took a deep breath. He knew he was doing the right thing. He had thought about it non-stop, ever since Justin had invited him to his prom. He couldn't wait to see Justin's face when he walked into the loft. Brian wanted to make Justin the happiest man in the world and he would do anything for Justin, just to see his beautiful Justin smile. God, he was definitely turning into a lesbian.

"That was the best night of my life" Justin said, still laughing and pure love for Brian shinning in his blue eyes.

"Even if it was ridiculously romantic" Brian said, looking into the eyes of the man that has stolen his heart from day one.

Brian leaned in and place a passionate kiss on Justin's beautiful, full red lips. They finally had to pull apart for much needed air.

"Well, I guess I better go back up to Daphne." Justin said, hating to have to leave Brian.

Before he could take one step, Brian stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Daphne won't be missing you, Sunshine, you're coming with me." Brian said.

Justin's face lit up. Brian was practically _asking_ for Justin to come to the loft with him. He never did that, so far be it for Justin to turn Brian down.

Justin jumped into his seat and buckled his seat belt and Brian did the same and Brian started up the car and headed for the loft, neither one noticing the dark shadow, lurking in the parking garage, turning away with a baseball bat thrown over his shoulder.

Brian and Justin got to the loft quickly and rode the elevator up to the loft. Brian was nervous as hell, he always swore that love was a crock of shit and would rather hang himself than ever be in a relationship.

Brian stood behind as Justin opened up the loft's door, not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary. And what he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

The loft was covered in hundreds of different colored rose petals and there was a bottle of champagne on the kitchen counter and there was soft, slow music playing throughout the loft.

Justin stared at Brian, shocked but grinning, not believing what he was seeing. Brian just shrugged and took Justin's hand and danced with the blond all around the loft and kissing him every now and then. Brian stopped and lead Justin to the bed, which was also covered in rose petals, and grabbed the champagne on the way towards the bed and laid Justin down and pored a little champagne over Justin's body and started lapping it up. Justin was giggling and moaning and was begging for more.

Brian gave him just that. He grabbed a condom and slid it over his dick and started to prepare Justin. Once Justin was ready, Brian pushed his dick in and started slowly fucking Justin. Justin was wanting it hearder and faster so he turned Brian over to where Brian was on his back and Justin was over him, riding his cock. Justin was bouncing on top of him, moaning and panting and they both came hard.

Brian couldn't remember when he ever came so hard and so quickly.

Brian pulled the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the waste basket. Then he pulled Justin to him and they cuddle until they fell asleep.

~~~ **Fin** ~~~


End file.
